A Messer Girl
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: a second generation team in the NYPD runs into old enemies in the Tanglewood boys and things go really south really fast. sort of a Sequeal of NYPD Family
1. Intro to story

A Messer Girl

Hey I'm toying around with a story idea and I could use some input on whether or not I should post it so here goes.

In the future about 16 years Danny and Lindsay's daughter Brenna has formed her own team with Aubrey Flack (daughter of Jess and Don) Rachel Hawkes (daughter of Sheldon and a deceased mother that I made up) and Christian Taylor (son of Mac and Stella) when they run into a few of Danny's old enemies in the Tangle wood boys. After a date gone very wrong one of the kids ends up in a living hell and with any luck the older team will find her in time.

What do you think should I write it? And if so do you want me to include descriptions of what the kids look like. Review and tell me what you think please.


	2. Member Stats

Default chapter: Member stats

Ok so before I start I'll give you the basic run down of the kids for starters Brenna's the oldest and is gonna be the "Mac" and Aubrey will be the "Stella" so here are all the stats I can think of listed in age order.

**First name: **_**Brenna, **_**Last name: **_**Messer, **_**AKA: **_**Cowgirl, **_**Age: **_**16, **_**Father: **_**Danny Messer,**___**Mother: **_**Lindsay Monroe-Messer, **_**Affiliation: **_**Crime lab kids, **_**Eye color: **_**Blue-green, **_**Hair color: **_**Brunette, **_**S****kin color: **_**White, **_**Height: **_**5'8, **_**School: **_**Liberty High**_

**First name: _Aubrey, _Last name: ****_Flack, _AKA: Irish, Age: ****_15 and 8 months,_** Father: _**Don **__**Flack.**_Mother: **_Jess Angell-Flack, _Affiliations: Crime lab kids, **Eye color: **_Ice blue, _Hair color: ****_Jet black, _Skin color: ****_White, _Height: ****_5'6, _School: ****_Liberty High_**

**First name: ****_Rachelle, _Last name: Hawkes****_, _AKA: ****_Daughter Doc, _Age: ****_15 and 5 months, _Father: __****Sheldon Hawkes ** **,**Mother:**_ Monica Hawkes (deceased), _Affiliations: Crime lab kids, Eye color: ****_Brown, _Hair color: ****_Black, _Skin color: ****_Black, _Height: ****_5'9, _****School: **_**Liberty High**_

F**irst name: **_**Christian,**_ Last name: _**Taylor, AKA: S**__**oldier Boy, Age: **__**15 and 2 months, Father: **__**Mac Taylor, Mother: **__**Stella Bonasera-Taylor, ****Affiliation: **__**Crime lab kids, Eye color: **__**Grey, Hair color: **__**Brunette, ****S****kin color: **__**White, Height: **__**5'9, ****School: **__**Liberty High**_

I would've used the word nickname but AKAjust sounded more CSI. Thought since sometime my writings not very descriptive it would be a good idea to give details now of what these kids look like.


	3. Crime Lab kids

A Messer Girl

By Wind Writer07

Chapter 1: Lab kids

The life of a crime lab child is demanding and full of great expectations, the name's Messer, Brenna Messer. Over the time I've grown up I've heard more about the crimes of the NYC than most people hear in a lifetime. When both mom and dad are hard core detectives in the NYPD crime lab, science, math and motive are the most basic lessons. A rule my dad has reminded me of since before I can remember; don't go looking for trouble, when it finds you and it will don't back down. Heard of having police protection? I've got that every minute of my life. Not only are my parents Lindsay and Danny Messer who would die for me but I've got plenty of honorary Aunts and Uncles in Mac Taylor, Don Flack and Jess Angell-Flack, Sid Hammerback, Sheldon Hawkes, Stella Bonasera-Taylor and Adam Ross. At the moment it's lunch at school and I'm sitting with my (lab siblings); Aubrey Flack, Christian Taylor and Rachel Hawkes.

"Ain't it a shame our parents can't arrest he school board for serving us this gross stuff every day?" said Aubrey mirroring her father from facial expression to accent.

"Yeah, stomach content in this place gets pretty nasty." said Christian with the look in his eye that was coined by his father Mac.

"Ha, I haven't eaten the grub here since Dad told me about the nacho cheese murder case." said Rachel opening up a soda can.

"Mom worked that to, definitely New York at its weirdest." I said just as I felt my cell phone vibrate. "Oh, hold on guys, Messer."

"Hey honey how you doin'?" asked my dad Danny Messer in his signature thick accent.

"Having lunch with the CLK, what's up?" I asked referring to the Crime Lab Kids a club that we created around second grade and consists of me, Aubrey, Christian and Rachel.

"Your mom and I are gonna be workin' late tonight." said dad, somewhat apologetically.

"Ah, suspect that you're having a hard time pinning at a crime scene." I said automatically.

"You know it, apparently someone advised our evidence not to tell us who the murderer is." said Dad sarcastically. "You ok with getting dinner for yourself tonight? Money for pizza's in the usual place."

"Sure that's fine." I said then getting an idea asked, "Hey, is it ok if Aubrey comes over after school?"

"That's alright by me so long as you clear it with Flack and first." said Dad.

"Cool, now go catch your bad guy." I said then with a note of concern added. "And please you and Mom remember be careful."

"Will do; say hi to everyone for me." said Dad reassuringly. "See you when we get home, I love you."

"Love you to, bye." I said closing my cell phone. "Aub we're good for my place as long as we get the okay from your dad."

"Sweet I'm just not getting the work in Hansen's class lately." said Aubrey running a hand through her jet black hair.

"Lucky for you one of our best friends is half Italian." said Rachel.

"Yeah, Detective Dad's been teaching me the language since my first birthday." I said proud of my Italian roots.

"Well, one more class to go, later guys." said Christian grabbing his bag and tossing his soda as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"See you Chris." said Aubrey as he broke off from the group heading to geometry we girls walked to the other end of the school.

"Uh, there's nothing like English lit _Lord of the Flies _to help you lose your lunch." I groaned as the three of us stopped at the entrance to two class rooms.

"Beats Mr. Gibson's 'nails on chalkboard' sound." said Rachel.

"I know right somebody call Uncle Sid." Aubrey joked. "Tell him we found a voice that can raise the victims he sees every day."

"Science," said Rachel our paths to class crossing.

"English, later." Aubrey and I said in unison as the group separated further.

* * *

Well what do you think? It's pretty safe to say all these kids know a thing or two about the way CSI's work, and are on their way to following in their parents foot steps. Sorry nothing much interesting happened in this chapter I just needed a neutral way of starting the story and introducing the kids. I promise it gets better as the story progresses. Please review, any constructive criticism or ideas are always welcome.

**Complaint of the week: WASL**

Sorry I didn't post much this week I'm a Sophomore in high school and was distracted with state standardized tests. I HATE the WASL, for those who don't live in Washington state WASL means the "Washinton Assesment of Student Learning." If it sounds Boring Stupid and Tedious that because it is and the i need to pass that to graduate. Sorry ranting anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Asked Out

Chapter 2: asked out

"Here's how it's gonna work I'll split you up into groups of two with and next week the Pros and Cons will debate the morality of _Lord of the Flies_." said our Lit  
teacher Ms. Benson the woman who was silently voted queen of pointless debates. Aubrey and I paired together have won the last six class debates so when she saw us linking arms added in our direction. "I don't think so ladies; let's give the other teams a chance this time, huh."

"You've got to be kidding" said Aubrey her startling blue eyes narrowing.

"So let me get this straight." I said clearing my throat. "You're separating us for this assignment because we're too good."

"It's not fair to everyone else if you and Ms. Flack always work together." said Ms. Benson trying to make a good excuse for separating best friends. "Now Ms. Flack you'll be paired with Ms. Thompson and Ms. Messer you'll be partnered with Mr. Sassone."

"This is unbelievable." I muttered under my breath while the rest of the groups were being picked. "We always win and that's why we can't work together."

"Hey relax Messer." said Aubrey in the signature calm Flack tone. "There must be some positive side of this."

"Positive side," I repeated sporting a mock thoughtful expression. "You and I on different teams and you want me to find something on the positive side, nope can't think of a thing."

"Bren there's nothing we can do about it now." said Aubrey. "Just try to chill and get through this project without decapitating any one."

"Fine work by ourselves on this, work double on Italian homework after school, deal?" I said conceding defeat on the separation from Aubrey.

"Deal, knew you could see the silver lining Mess." said Aubrey as we shook hands.

"Hey, umm I'm Jason Sassone we're supposed to be working together." said the kid Ms. Benson pointed to earlier. "I guess we should get started."

"Fine let's get his over with, later Flack."I said getting up to start.

"Good luck Messer, we're both gonna need it." said Aubrey as she walked over to Olivia Thompson to work on her project.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Jason. "Why do you sit with those freshmen during lunch every day? Is that guy your boyfriend or something?"

"Ha, Chris, you think I'm dating Christian Taylor he's like my brother. We've all been best friends forever, I'm the oldest, Aubrey actually should be a freshman but she skipped a grade back in junior high." I said thinking long story short. "You mind if we focus on the project please?"

"Okay one more question." said Jason opening up his notebook. "Will you go out with me sometime?"

"See that's the opposite of focusing on the project." I said rolling my eyes. "But hey your kinda cute so why not?"

"Sweet." said Jason grinning. "I'll come by round 7:30."

"Whoa, slow your roll there ego boy."I said administering a heavy dose of Messer reality. "I might have accepted your invite but before any date happens with me you'll need the seal of approval from my father."

"No problem, how tough can he be?" said Jason laughing.

"Glad you're not worried." I said with the signature Messer family smirk and thought to myself. '_He probably doesn't know that both mom and dad are cops.'_

* * *

Now who do you think Jason's father is, could it be Sonny Sassone? At this point the kid doesn't know who Brenna's family is, boy he's in for an unpleasant surprise and what gonna happen when Danny and Lindsay meet him and hear the last name Sassone keep reading and find out. Please review.


	5. Girl Talk

Chapter 3: Girl talk

After school Christian, Rachel logged on to web chat and so did Aubrey and I at home.

"Hey what's up?" I asked when our screen popped into the three-way chat

"Nothing much its geometry the same general snooze fest but I'm careful not to say that in front of my dad." Christian joked.

"Yeah I can't imagine what uncle Mac would say 'bout that." said Rachel on her part of the screen.

"My guess something like 'math in science are the way to a practical life. You need to learn how to apply it to every day'." said Aubrey her stone cold expression rather Mac-ish.

"Rule number one don't try to outsmart a guy named Taylor." I said grinning. "Odds are it ain't gonna happen. So who wants to hear the dirt I've got?"

"We do," said Rachel and Christian in unison.

"What dirt?" asked Aubrey cocking her head with a confused look at my statement. "I've been with you since 10:30 this morning and I have no clue what you mean."

"I got asked out by my debate partner today." I said blushing.

"Irish asked you out?" asked Rachel confused. "I don't think our parents will really approve."

"Not Irish, Daughter Doc our teacher spilt us up because we always win." I said. "That's a different story."

"Uh okay this sounds like it's going to the realm of girl talk, means I'm out." said Chris, as he moved to close the chat the fact that he needs more guy friends being common knowledge in the CLK.

"Actually Soldier Boy this concerns you he thought you were my boyfriend." I said grinning. "I mean I do love you but it's a brother, sister love"

"Back at you Cowgirl, who's the guy by the way?" asked Christian curiously.

"Jason Sassone, he's a sophomore." I said then added with an eye roll. "Took the guy a whole two seconds, to start asking me out. I said fine so we could some work done."

"You do realize that he'll have to be approved by Uncle Danny." said Rachel applying classic Hawkes knowledge.

"Of course, that's exactly what I told him." I said trying not to laugh. "He didn't seem worried, but then again he doesn't know my protective cop parents Lindsay and Danny Messer."

"So let me get this straight," said Aubrey breaking her silence. "We're separated I get stuck with Olivia 'air head, loud mouth' Thompson, and you get asked out. Yeah that's fair."

"I'm pretty sure it our uncle Sid who constantly points out that life's not fair." said Rachel smiling. "Right before he enters his creepy place."

"Of course he says that he's the M.E." Christian said. "The guy sees people who die before their time every day."

"Kay guys I gotta go I'm toast if Doc dad gets home and my homework's not done." said Rachel before closing her part of the web chat.

"I'm out two, need to study for my history test on Friday." said Christian as he turned off his web chat.

"And then there were two." said Aubrey. "Works we are the oldest out of the four of us."

"Yup, come on let's get to that Italian homework." I said as Aubrey rolled her I added. "Oh, I'm sorry do _you _want to explain to uncle Don and Aunt Jess why you're getting a C in Italian?"

"No," said Aubrey grudgingly. "Fine let's get this over with."

Well what do you think? In the next few chapters I'll be establishing Brenna relationship with her friend's ad parents the main bit next time will be Messer and Flack "defending family honor in a game of pool. I'd like to get at least three reviews before I post again a some feedback would be much appreciated.


	6. Two girls pizza and pool

Chapter 4: Two Girls Poole and Pizza

Finishing up with our work and waiting for the pizza guy to arrive it was time to get down to what really matters, defending the Messer and Flack Family names in seeing who's better at Pool.

"Are you sure you want to do this Flack?" I asked grinning.

"Bring it, Messer." said Aubrey the competitive spirit as common between us as it always has been with our dads.

"Alrighty, then." I said picking up a queue. "Remember Aub, once second best always second best."

"Whatever Bren, you can break if you want." said Aubrey. "Twenty bucks says I win."

"You know I really hate to take a friends money," I said knowing that odds were on my side, (says the events of "Snow Day" in season 4(before the whole sex on the Pool table thing happened). "But for you I'll be happy to make the exception."

"So what's the story with Sassone?" asked Aubrey after she took her first shot.

"I don't know yet." I said taking my turn. "I guess I'll find out if I get the thumbs up mom and dad."

"Knowing them they'll be doing at least one badge flash" said Aubrey grinning.

"I know right most kids have parents who play good cop bad cop." I said sinking two balls at once. "Whereas what we have is mom cop, dad cop."

"Not to mention the crime lab and prescient, crap." said Aubrey when there was a knock at the door, causing her to scratch. "Sound means its pizza time.

"You grab the cash I'll grab the door?" I asked automatically.

"Sure under the Montana magnet right?"asked Aubrey, walking to the kitchen.

"Yup, same as always." I said opening the door to see an unfamiliar delivery guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment." said the pizza guy when he saw me and Aubrey.

"Well is that a large cowboy?" I asked knowing what this guy was going through and not about to stop it.

"Yeah the boss said the guy on the phone sounded hungry." the pizza buy stammered oblivious to the joke.

"We're just a couple of girls waiting for that pizza." said Aubrey handing over the twenty.

"I just thought it would be guys." said the pizza guy blushing slightly.

"No problem." I said taking the pizza taking the box. "Tell Tony from Brenna and Aubrey the next time he uses this place in a hazing, we want free pizza."

"I will, have a good evening." said the pizza guy.

"Thanks you to." I said closing the door. "Why is it that this is always where the new guys get sent for their maiden voyage?"

"Two reasons Bren," said Aubrey taking a swig of her soda. "One Tony's known our dad's since before we were born. And two we're the only two girls he knows that eat like growing guys."

"True, very true. Comes with the territory of be Flack and Messer I guess." I said smirking and raising my soda slightly. "So, here's to you Irish, the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Right back at you Cowgirl." said Aubrey lightly tapping her can on mine. "We do make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"The greatest." I said making my winning shot. "Boom, You my friend owe me one Andrew Jackson. Cough it up."

You know one of these days I will beat you Messer." said Aubrey rolling her eyes and handing over a twenty.

"Sure you will. And one of these days Adam Ross won't be a socially awkward geek." I said as I heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey now he's our socially awkward geek." said my dad walking in with mom behind him both were grinning. "How you two doin'?"

"Hey uncle Danny, aunt Lindsay you guys close the case you were working on?" asked Aubrey curiously.

"Yeah turns out the maid did it." said mom. "Motive was she was being let go."

"Interesting," I said thinking about the situation. "that would explain why you might not have found signs of forced entry."

"Linds is it me or are these girls able to figure this stuff out a little to well?" asked Dad grinning.

"Well it helps when you have the Detective gene running strong." said Aubrey then added quieter to me. "Are you gonna ask them now."

"Oh Aub you should be heading home." I said with a 'we'll talk later' look. "It's getting kinda late."

"Aubrey I'll give you a lift home." said Mom grabbing her keys.

"Cool, thanks aunt Lindsay, I'd drive but I need to wait a few more months for my license." said Aubrey putting on her jacket. "Text me later?"

"Will do." I said as the door closed behind them.

"Don't think I didn't notice that." said dad grabbing a slice from the box.

"Notice what?" I asked innocently.

"Brenna What's going on?"

* * *

Ooh cliff hanger next time we have the classic dad to daughter talk. Sorry i haven't updated in a while i was distracted with a combo of visiting family and a case of writers block. as always thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it, I'd like to get at least four reveiws before I update again. And if you celebrate it Happy Easter. =D


	7. Father to Daughter

Chapter 5: Father to Daughter

"Paranoid much dad?" I asked trying to keep calm. "Long day and no sleep can t that to you."

"Brenna Montana Messer," said dad using my full name to get me to break. "I tried everything to hide things from my old man when I was your age, make it easy and just tell me what's on your mind."

"Okay but first am I talking to detective Messer or my dad?" I asked leaning on the pool table. "One can keep his cool the other flies off the handle."

"You're talking to your dad." said dad with a twinkle in his eyes. "Brenna you know that when it comes to you I'm a father first and a cop second."

"Just making sure." I said grinning. "Okay my debate partner asked me out today."

"I take it you weren't paired with Aubrey again." said dad with a smirk. "What's his name?"

"Jason, he seems okay. Even though he put more energy to asking me out than the assignment." I said rolling the cue ball around. "Said, yes to get him to shut up so we could work."

"Aw Bren I don't know," said dad leaning against the pool table beside me. "He sounds like the player type to me, not sure this is the best idea."

"Never thought I'd be around when the day came when Danny Messer was scared." I said understanding what he was thinking about.

"Scared?" repeated dad questioningly."What exactly am I scared of?"

"Dad come on I'm 16 years old, I'm so past the point where I've done the math and realized there are two months between your wedding anniversary and my birthday." I said seriously. "You're afraid of what could happen."

"Yes to be honest I am Brenna, but I do trust you." said dad putting arm around me. "You're wrong 'bout one thing though. This is about the fourth most scared I've ever been in my life."

"Wait a second the first two are obvious." I said the thinking of the stories I've heard. "When you were held hostage by those Irish mob guys, and when mom told you she was pregnant, what's the third one?"

"When I found out that you were a girl." said dad remembering his feeling of mixed happiness and terror.

M&MM&M&MM&M-flash back-M&MM&MM&MM&M

Danny was alone at sitting at a downing the last of his beer when he heard Don walking toward him."Hey Danno, how you doing?" asked Don occupying the stool next to him.

"Trying to wrap my head around this." Danny answered absent mindedly turning his wedding band. "I was positive I would have a boy Flack."

"You're gonna need another book of names." said Don grinning. "Time to obsess over one for a little girl."

"You think?" said Danny smirking. "Think I'll consult Lindsay this time."

"Hey all else fails you can name her Montana." said Don with a laugh.

"That's an idea." said Danny with a low sigh.

"You're not just worried about a name." said Don it wasn't a question. "What's up?"

"You know why I was so convinced it would be a boy?" Danny asked looking at his friend seriously.

"Probably for the same reason I'm so protective of my sister." said Don understanding. "If anyone ever hurt Sam not entirely sure what I'd do."

"Exactly, but my only sibling is my brother Louie so all my kid knowledge is guy based." said Danny. "And as much of a dog as I'm sure Lindsay thinks I used to be I was worse and proud of it. What if when she's older she dates a guy like that, like me."

"Convent?" Don suggested jokingly. "Course you could always kill the guy."

"You know I'll do both." Danny said chuckling and getting up to leave. "Night Flack."

"Hey Messer," said Don calling him back. "That little girl is a combination of you and Lindsay, she's gonna be tough. And you my friend are gonna make one hell of a dad."

"Thanks Don." said Danny then added with a questioning look. "Daughter?"

"Daughter." Don confirmed grinning.

M&MM&M&MM&M-flash back ended-M&MM&MM&MM&M

"Brenna I'm not gonna lie and say I won't worry, but you're my little girl and I have to trust that your mother and I raised you right." said Dad. "Though, I do want to meet him before you go anywhere."

"Course, that's exactly what I told him." I said expecting this. "But please for minimal interrogation tactics."

"Come on, can I at least have a badge flash?" asked dad half joking.

"One, do we have a deal?" I said hoping I would win this round of Messer negotiations.

"Deal," said dad recognizing defeat. "I love you kid."

"I love you to dad."

* * *

Well what do you think it when I was trying to figure out if it should have been Mac Danny had that talk with instead of Flack but decided to go the slightly comical route for it. Danny migt need to go with that "Kill the guy" plan Don suggested. As you wait for next chapter to be posted think abut this, Jason picking her up and finding Mac Hawkes Flack and Danny waiting to meet him and hear the last name sassone. As always thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. I'd like at least three reviews before I update again.


	8. Dinner for two plus five

Chapter 6: Dinner for two plus five

"Hey mom, have you seen my blue head band." I said getting ready for my date coming down stairs when I saw uncle Mac Don and Sheldon and my anger boiled up but I simply closed my eyes. "Not that I don't love you all but is why the hell half the crime lab is in my living room?"

"Brenna it's not what you think." said dad trying to cover his plan.

"This is what you call minimum interrogation tactics?" I said glaring furiously at them all. "You promised short interview and on badge flash, I see four. Uncle Don I can't believe you went along with this."

"Brenna honey what are you yelling about?" asked mom coming from the kitchen but stopped when she saw her three co-workers. "Seriously Danny?"

"What did I do?" asked dad accent thick as ever.

"Unbelievable." I said. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? He'll be here any minute." The awkward silence was broken by a knock at the door. "That's him." Even though I was still fuming I tried to walk as calmly as possible to the front door.

"Hey Brenna." said Jason when I opened the door.

"Hey let's get this over with." I said walk back to the living room I whispered to him. "Follow my lead don't speak unless spoken to try to say as little as possible."

What are you talking about?" asked Jason clearly confused.

"You'll understand soon." I said re-entering the room. "Jason these are my parents Detectives Danny and Lindsay Messer, and my uncles Detective Don Flack Mac Taylor and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. Guys this is Jason Sassone." For the first time tonight my dad and uncle Mac shared a look of tense concern, like what I said had some hidden meaning. At the moment though I had bigger concerns so I disregarded it.

"Brenna can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" asked mom in an obvious attempt to break some of the obviously existing ice in the room.

"I don't know being out here might be better if something happens." I said having full knowledge of the tempers people named Messer are infamous for.

"One word Brenna witnesses." said mom smiling. "We've got three it'll be fine."

"Alright." I said knowing nothing good could come from it but following anyway. "Mom I want the truth did you know about this?"

"Sweetie I promise if I did I would've put a stop to it." said mom with a weak smile..

"He's officially crossed the line into psycho dad." I said rolling my eyes.

"He just loves you honey." said mom her hand on my shoulder. "This is really tough for him, can you try cutting him a bit of slack?"

"I make no promises, but I'll try."

Outside in the living room an unsuspecting Jason was receiving an interrogation from four extremely protective crime scene cops.

"I'm gonna get right to the point, this might be the only time I see you. Brenna will probably make her decision in one night I don't believe she'd waste her time on a loser." said dad taking a step forward. "But I'm warning you now if you do anything to break her heart we will break you."

Jason couldn't think of anything to say so he settled for a gulp.

"I have connections all around the NYPD, the detective's bureau and many low lives in this city owe me favors." said uncle Don taking his turn in protecting me. "I'm that girls godfather, if you in any way shape or form hurt her I'll pull all my resources to make your life miserable."

Jason managed to find his voice but only enough for one word. "Ok."

"Do you know what they teach you in the marines, son?" asked uncle Mac expression stern as ever. "Protecting country and family at all cost. If God forbid it comes to that you'll have a firsthand demonstration of exactly what I learned."

Jason's voice failed him once again.

"And after they are done you'll be sent to me." said uncle Sheldon his voice dangerously quiet. "To be the subject of the world's first live autopsy."

"Ok, guys that's enough." I said re-entering the room. "We should really get going."

"Have a good time sweetie." said mom giving me a hug.

"I will," then." I said, then for the first time in memory I hesitated before hugging my dad. "Trust me." I whispered in his ear.

"I do." He whispered back. "I love you."

"I will deal with all of you later." I said with a final glare at four satisfyingly guilty faces.

When the door closed behind us dad was the first to break the silence. "Mac you heard the name?"

"I did Danny." said uncle Mac. "What do you think the odds are?"

"Of that kid having sonny Sassone as a father?" dad clarified. "With the luck we have it's all but certain. I just hope we did enough."

"And if not," said uncle Don taking a deep breath. "Well be there when she needs us."

* * *

While i'm aware that on the show they made Mac god father in my world Don flack reigns supreme (since i'm going for a Messer Flack theme here) and also the events of the season finale never happened so you can expect angell and most of the team to be showing up later on. As always thanks for reading and Ihope you enjoyed it. I'd like to have at least three reviews before posting again.

**Happ Memorial day weekend. =)**


End file.
